


To Love a Dixon

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, F/M, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl Dixon, Season/Series 02, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Daryl Dixon is an Omega, simple as that.Believing his mate to be dead, he becomes closed off when the shit hit the fan. He never went to the quarry camp, instead stays in the woods.------The summary is kinda bad. There will be swearing and violence and death because it's the walking dead.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Past Rick Grimes/Lori Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The woods were his sanctuary.

The green of the forest, the clean smell of the air, the natural selection of the circle of life.

But now the dead walk. It's almost as if the dead were made to balance out life back to the ways they were before.

Daryl heard a small whimper to his left and a sent he has not smelt in a long time.

Omega. A young one too.

Daryl lowered his crossbow, not even realizing he had raised it. 

"Little one? Can ya come out fer me? Don' wanna hurt ya." His voice was rough due to not being used in a while, but also soft.

A little girl poked her head out from behind a oak tree just big enough to hide her small frame. She had short auburn hair, along with wide blue eyes that looked at him with a scared look, but also a trusting one.

"Where's yer parents, girl?" Daryl asked, adding a purr to the end in hope to calm her down.

The girl looked down. "'m not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Not gonna hurt ya. Jus' like I said 'fore." He shouldered his crossbow and dug into his pack that is resting on his hip. "Ya hungry?"

The girl nodded and walked forward, grabbing the piece of deer jerky he was holding in his extended hand. Then, she rushed towards him and wrapped her small arms around his crouched frame. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck and that's when he smelt it. She was nearing her first heat.

"Welcome. Now, we 'ave ta get somewhere safe for ya to ride out dat heat that yer gonna have soon, girl." He started to walk towards a house that he knew would be safe for her.

"My names Sophia." She stumbled as she made her way to his side to his hold his hand. "What's yours?"

"Names Daryl." He grunted. "When we get ta dat house up 'ere, ya need to find a place to make yer nest fer ya heat."

"How do you know so much about Omega's, Mister Daryl?" She looked up at him with those big eyes that made his heart want to melt. "Are you one?"

"Yea. Been takin' suppressants ta prevent ma heat. Also make me smell like a Beta." Daryl looked down at the girl. "But ran out a week ago. Reason why ya can't smell a sent on me 'cause dat's one of the effects." It was a small truth but also some false in it. He was taking suppressants that made him smell like a Beta, but that was a long time ago, and he only had grabbed the small bottle of suppressants that they had in the medicine cabinet. 

"Will mine make yours start?" Sophia whimpered.

"Nah. Mine already started, girl. Been goin' since mornin'. Might be dat mine made yers start." Daryl pushed a branch that was in his way.

Sophia only nodded and looked at the small white house with chipping paint. Daryl stepped over a line of empty cans, Sophia following after him. Daryl opened the door to the small home and stood in the doorway, waiting for Sophia to follow.

"My mama said to not go into a place where 'nother person is nestin'." Sophia looked down at her feet, her Georgia accent coming into her voice. 

"Well yer gonna go in ta yer own heat here soon, girl. Plus, 'm lettin' ya in. Be different if a wasn't." Daryl opened the door more to let the small girl slip past him into the house.

"Thank you, Mister Daryl." She smiled up at him with an innocent face.

"Jus' Daryl." He gave her a small smile back. "Go on." 

She looked up at him with a surprised look and soon gave him another smile and ran off into the living room, in which she came out with a tan pillow and rushed into another room. She came out of the bedroom with a fluffy grey blanket with red and orange designs on one side and fleece on the other.

"Where's your nest, Mister Daryl?" She asked while clutching the pillow to her chest with the blanket around her shoulders.

"Made mine downstairs in a corner. Ma heats gonna be stronger than yers 'cause I've been usin' suppressants. Think if 'm under ground, Alpha's won't smell ma heat from miles 'way." He nodded his head to the narrow staircase on the right side of the wall in the hall. There was also some lie in that, but his mate was dead. It was only his mate the could smell his heat, but now, it's only gonna attract Alpha's that find out that they can't mate with him. After your marked, no other Alpha can get near another's Omega in that way without getting their face ripped off by the Omega.

 _'_ He _told me that he was dead.'_ Daryl thought. He had ran after that, trying his best to get to the hospital, but it was no use, and by the time he got back to the three bedroom cabin they had in the woods, they were gone. _He_ had taken his pup.

Sophia's head bobbed and she walked into the kitchen and into the pantry which was a perfect fit for the small form of the girl. She laid the blanket on the floor and put the pillow in one of the corners.

"Do you have a mate, Mister Daryl?" Sophia asked the man, who was standing in the door way.

Daryl just looked away from the girl.

Daryl walked away and went into the living room, in which he sat down on the couch. He set his bag down at his feet and put his crossbow in his lap and started to fiddle with one of the bolts.

Sophia walked in later and sat down beside him and soon moved her body so that her legs were now on the couch and her head on his thigh. Daryl dropped the bolt and moved his bow and started to massage her scalp. The smaller Omega let out a purr, which Daryl responded with a purr of his own.

The girl soon closed her eyes and her breath became even. Daryl smiled at the girl and moved so that his arms were around Sophia and picked her up. She stirred but did not wake from her sleep. 

He walked into the kitchen and set the girl down where she had built her nest. God, how did she remind him so much of his own son?

A burning heat washed over him as he almost fell to the ground. He stumbled out of the room and down the staircase to where his nest was built. It wasn't much, but there was two blankets and large pillow he had gotten from the bedroom upstairs. On top of the fleece blankets was a sheriffs hat and a stuffed bear that belonged to his mate and pup.

Daryl picked up the stuffed bear and laid down next to the hat. 

Clutching the bear to his chest, he heard his daughter speak. "Mama?" She asked from the cot, next to where he had built his nest. "Has it start?"

Her blue eyes stared up at him as she crawled closer to him, until his five year-old daughter was curled up against his side.

"Yea, baby girl." Another wave has washed over him as he buried his nose in his daughter's hair and smelling her sent. "It's started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama? Mama, wake up. Sophia says somethings outside." A small hand shook his shoulder and he groaned, feeling the heat come over him again. His instincts where pounding in his head to shove his daughters's hand away and go search for his Alpha.

"Jus' wait, sweetheart." Daryl moved to his side and sat back on one elbow, his other hand holding the side of his daughters face, cupping her cheek. "Ma little peace garden." He nuzzled his head and inhaled her sent, calming the raging fire in side of his, but it came back stronger.

He felt his hand go limp as he fell to his side and he curled up into a fetal position. The heat that was subdued before now seemed furious and was trying to claw it's way out through his abdomen. _No, his whole body._ He cried out from the pain tried to reach out for someone, _anyone_ , to help him.

"Mama?!" His little Dakota cried out. "Sophia! Somethin's wrong with Mama!" 

He heard footsteps rush down the stairs. But it wasn't one.

It was two pairs of feet.

His daughter cried out to someone and that's when he saw his face. His mate, his _Alpha's_ face. He wasn't as clean shaven as he used to be, now with a bit of stubble on his face, along with a lone curl falling into his eyes, he crouched down to Daryl's level as the other closed his eyes and smelt the sent of his Omega.

"Rick?" He croaked out as the heat seemed to cool as he felt a hand touch his face. Blue eyes stared into his own. _'No, it can't be him, he's dead, Shane told us...'_

"It's ok, sugar. It's gonna be alright. Sophia, Dakota, go upstairs and there's some food in my pack. Stay up there, ok? Stay up there until we both come up." Daryl could feel the command from the Alpha shaking him to his core. He heard the soft steps of the girls as they rushed up the narrow stairs. Rick only nibbled at his neck before unbuttoning the top few of his own shirt, but Daryl's hands intercepted his.

"Alpha." He whimpered, and undid the rest on his own while Rick took off the Omega's filthy sleeveless shirt.

"Shh, Omega, I'm here for ya." His voice seemed deeper than it was before, and the stubble on his face that he used to shave away now just made him look so much more _feral_.

And Daryl _loved_ it.

* * *

"Where were ya?" Daryl croaked out, laying next to his Alpha and burying himself in his scent.

"Most of the time I was tryin' to follow your scent. Both of yours. It was gettin' hard to follow it after a while 'cause you were takin' suppressants and coverin' Dakota with your scent." Rick turned and looked at his husband and kissed him.

"Damn, I missed ya." Daryl rested his forehead on Rick's. "They took Carl. Shane an' Lori. Told 'em I was gonna see for ma self if ya were dead an' he tried ta stop me. Guess he wanted ta be Prime. Took Carl with 'em, but Dakota ran from 'em. Least dat's whats she's told me."

"Son of a bitch." Rick growled. "Have you been trackin' 'em?"

"Yea. I think Sophia was in their group, but she ran off from 'cause of some damn walkers an' now 'er heats startin' 'cause of mine. We can't take her back ta 'em. Not yet." Daryl looked up at the wooden ceiling and then heard the jingle of the cans. "Shit." 

Quickly, the two grabbed their clothes and got dressed as quickly as they could. They rushed up the stairs, Rick going first up the narrow staircase and out the door, leaving it open. Outside, Dakota stood over a dead walker that had probably tripped on the cans and was at her height to stab in the head with the hunting knife Daryl had given her.

"Mama! Daddy! I did it!" She smiled up at the both of them with big, blue eyes. Daryl had been practicing with some corpses that he had killed before hand so that she will be able to defend herself.

"Dat's ma girl!" Daryl picked up the little pup into his arms and swung her around in a circle, smiling at the giggles that can from her mouth.

When he finally set her down, she ran over to Rick, who picked her up and covered her in his sent, happy to see his pup after so many months.

"Mr. Daryl? Can you teach me how to do that? How to kill 'em?" Sophia asked from behind them.

"Course. Let's git you past this heat of yers an' then I'll teach ya. Hell, I'll teach ya how ta shoot." Daryl said as he walked over to the smaller Omega and messed up her hair with his hand.

"Mr. Daryl!" Sophia squealed and laughed as he picked her up and swung her around in his arms, similar to the way he had done to his daughter. 

Rick smiled from where he stood with his pup in his arms, he could see a bond forming between the two Omegas.

"Come on, let's get somethin' to eat." Rick called out to the pair of Omegas as he moved to the doorway of the house.

Daryl ran into the house with the girl still in his arms laughing and giggling.

"Daddy? Will ya leave us again?" Rick looked down into the big blue eyes that belonged to his daughter. He felt his heart swell when he saw the bottom lined his tears.

"No, never. I'm never gonna leave you, either of you." He purred at Dakota and felt her relax even more into his arms. "Now, we can't have Sophia and Mama eat all of the food, can we?" He tickled her belly, grinning we she giggled.

The two walked back into the worn down house and met the two Omegas sitting together while sharing a jar of peanut butter that Rick had in his pack. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my way of writing southern talk is a bit different from others, but I still hope you guys like it!!


End file.
